


Un cuento de granjas y detectives

by Wolfman1985



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, UA, Universo Alterno, granja
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfman1985/pseuds/Wolfman1985
Summary: Judy se graduó de policía, pero jamás le dieron empleo como uno. Por lo que optó por ser detective privado. Cinco años después, la realidad de una vida en la gran ciudad dista de lo que llegó a soñar sería. Descorazonada tras otra decepción laboral, jamás esperó que cruzarse con un zorro cambiaría su mundo. UA sin Aulladores.





	Un cuento de granjas y detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Zootopia es una propiedad de nuestros amos y señores, Disney. No clamo ganancia monetaria alguna con este escrito.

Con un último sorbo, Judy tragó los últimos vestigios de ron, un vano intento por aminorar la migraña que consumía su cabeza en el momento, sus ojos cayendo sobre su laptop, y las imágenes que había logrado adquirir luego de una ardua semana de vigilancia. En ellas, un panda se podía vislumbrar, cuidadosa y amorosamente abrazando a su pareja, gestos inocentes a primera vista que podrían pasar como los signos de un amigo amoroso. 

Pero ella sabía la verdad mejor que nadie.

El señor Gregorio Parker era un infiel, y la fémina que galantemente sostenía en sus brazos, manos apenas rozando las áreas indecentes a medida que continuaba la galería, revelaban la historia de un mamífero que había sido desleal con su pareja. Pareja que había estado lo suficientemente desesperada como para contactar sus servicios, dónde ella procedería a impartir bien merecida justicia. O al menos, así se supone que debería de ser, así lo era en la ficción, y más importante que todo, así solía serlo en sus sueños. 

Un mundo dividido en blanco y negro. 

Pero hoy en día sabía mucho más, ya no era la pequeña ingenua que solía ser. Sabía que las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que aparentaban. Y que las líneas del bien y el mal no estaban tan claramente definidas como en otrora llegó a pensar. 

En el pasado, cuando apenas iniciaba hubiera recibido a la señora Emily Parker con los brazos abiertos, habría escuchado su historia y se habría indignado junto con ella sobre la inmerecida injusticia que estaba viviendo. Gregorio el bribonzuelo obtendría lo suyo y Judy habría impartido justicia, pero la realidad es otra. 

Emily Parker era tan culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo como su marido, una fémina controladora y manipuladora que había empleado las conexiones de su familia para poco a poco asegurarse un puesto en la pequeña pero lucrativa empresa de Gregorio, Emily era del tipo de persona que necesitaba, requería mantener todo bajo su absoluto control, desde qué comías, hasta qué vestías, era obvio que Gregorio se sentía increíblemente atrapado en una relación que rápidamente se tornó abusiva y asfixiante en formas que jamás imaginó. 

Es entonces donde entra “la otra”, una elección arriesgada, pero una elección que Gregorio tomó por determinación propia, no lo hace mejor persona, sigue siendo un infiel desconsiderado, un cobarde que prefirió la mentira y el engaño al riesgo de un divorcio que sabía, todos sabían beneficiaría más a Emily que a nadie más. Pero el daño estaba hecho, Emily ya había sospechado las andanzas de su marido y contactó al buffet de su familia para que movilizaran el papeleo de la separación y otras legalidades, es allí donde Judy tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con la susodicha, con las constantes llamadas exigiendo actualizaciones de su investigación, de correos interminables pidiendo respaldo de cada foto que tomase.

En tan solo unos días había vivido en toda su gloria la intensidad de la fémina, y eso más que le bastó para comprender las acciones de Gregorio. 

Fue por eso que se vio obligada a montar una queja con sus empleadores, el acoso de Emily no sólo rompía varios lineamientos legales, sino que ponía en serio riesgo el caso a la hora del juicio, podría darle a Gregorio la oportunidad de denunciar no sólo acoso, sino persecución, lo que terminaría dándole una mejor oportunidad de defenderse. Su empleador dentro del buffet de abogados parecía comprender su razonamiento, y tras colgar ese día, no volvió a recibir llamada o correo de la panda, dejándola finalmente libre de cumplir con su investigación, y con sus pensamientos. 

El trabajo cómo detective privado estaba muy distante de lo que llegó a soñar, de hecho no podía ser más disparejo de lo que la ficción solía plasmar en pantallas y libros. Rara vez estaba inmiscuida en casos grandes, pocas veces se le contactaba para ayudar a solucionar misterios, a su puerta no llegaban sujetos con objetos milenarios que escapaban de organizaciones aún más arcaicas. No, en los cinco años que había estado ejerciendo su profesión, sólo cinco casos habían salido de la norma, algunos de ellos rompiendo su corazón al saber que lo que buscaba no era más que un cuerpo, en otros, una pared de cinta roja detenía en seco su avanzar, política y contactos poderosos protegiendo a los posibles culpables tras los infranqueables muros de la burocracia. Pero al final, su trabajo más usual era el tomar fotos de parejas infieles con tal de que la firma pudiese tener un caso seguro. Acoso y persecución en toda su expresión con el patrocinio y aprobación gubernamental.

Volvió a mirar las fotos, su mano sujetando el vaso con más firmeza, comprendía las acciones de Gregorio, no las condonaba, pero entendía qué lo llevó a errar en semejante forma tras seguirlo por varios días, el macho rara vez sonreía en su trabajo, había una clara insatisfacción en el sujeto que parecía estar matándolo lentamente sin que nadie pudiese hacer algo para ayudarlo, estaba infeliz, miserable en su situación actual. Pero todo eso cambió en el momento en que se encontraba con su amante, una inmensa sonrisa estaba constantemente plasmada en su rostro, bromeaba, se reía, parecía feliz. La amante se había vuelto su paraíso en medio de una vida asfixiante e infernal. 

Y Judy había sido contratada para destruir semejante nirvana.

Con un resoplido desdeñoso, colocó todas las imágenes en un archivo ZIP, luego envió todo el paquete rumbo a la cuenta de la firma con tal de finiquitar el asunto. 

—Lo siento Greg, pero tengo que comer.

Las notas extra que solía añadir con tal de asegurar la completa legalidad del procedimiento que frecuentaba colocar al inicio de su carrera, brillaban por su ausencia. Tenía ya un año trabajando para este buffet en específico, sabían que su trabajo era impecable. Lo que sí evitó evadir fue la página que les recordaba el contrato legal que les obligaba a cancelar sus servicios una vez recibieran las imágenes e información pertinente. Ya había cometido el error de trabajar sin un firme contrato que la respaldase, desde entonces jamás se le ha olvidado el agregar el recordatorio de que estaban sujetos bajo la ley a cancelar sus servicios.

Suspirando, la coneja abrió su procesador de palabras y comenzó a rellenar los detalles del caso, plasmando todos los pormenores y dejando claras sus notas, a sabiendas de que la información sería luego vital para pagar sus impuestos, y que pudiese haber un rastro legal de dónde, cómo y cuánto había adquirido para pagarle al gobierno sus exorbitantes cargos.

Con un ‘clic’ y un agotado bufido cerró la pantalla, echando su cabeza para atrás, un suave ‘toc’ resonando en sus orejas en el momento en que golpeó suavemente el espaldar de la silla, sus ojos ahora puestos en el tejado de la diminuta caja de zapatos a la que alguien tuvo la osadía de aplicarle el nombre de departamento, preguntándose en silencio el cómo era que su vida había tomado este giro, y cuan vacía e insatisfecha se sentía en estos momentos.

La vida en la gran ciudad distaba de lo que llegó a pensar en sus idealizados sueños de su juventud, como la luna estaba de la tierra, podías observarla con sólo buscarla, estaba allí presente, pero sin importar cuanto saltases jamás podrías alcanzarla con sólo tu esfuerzo y dedicación. 

Al menos, así es como se sentía luego de cinco años viviendo aquí, apenas raspando el fondo cada mes en cuanto a sus cuentas trataba.

Con un empujón se alzó sobre sus patas, sus manos desabrochando su cinturón y luego sus pantalones, dejándolos caer con agotados movimientos sobre el suelo mientras caminaba en dirección de su cama, pateando un par de veces con su pata derecha con tal de escapar de la fábrica, arrojándose sobre su incómodo colchón, asegurándose de evitar el resorte que se había roto meses atrás y que ahora perforaba la superficie, su agotado cuerpo lentamente envolviéndose en su manta, tratando de calentarse ahora que la noche se asentaba y el frío de la ciudad se hacía más intenso.

Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba escapar a un lugar mejor.  
Dos horas después, el resonar de su celular hizo eco en sus orejas, interrumpiendo una preciosa reminiscencia de su infancia, al menos, creía que era más una memoria que un mero sueño. Con un gruñido, sacó su mano de entre la manta, intentando sujetar el infernal aparato, tanteando en su mesa de noche con tal de conseguirlo, sólo para terminar empujando el objeto lejos de la superficie, sus ojos abriéndose en alarma una vez se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo, el sonido de plástico chocando crudamente contra un inclemente piso de madera resonando en sus orejas, su cuerpo intentando a duras penas escapar de los confines de la manta, sus ojos buscando y aferrándose a la máquina, su expresión claramente ubicándose en alarma al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba, casi de inmediato notando que había fracturado la pantalla. 

—Genial, justo lo que necesitaba…—, murmuró, tocando la ruptura con sus dedos, era minúscula, apenas perceptible, pero sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la verdadera extensión del daño se hiciera presente, con el lento aparecer de la muerte negra, esa odiosa mancha que te dejaba en claro lo idiota que llegaste a ser para dejar tu celular en semejante condición. 

No tenía dinero para pagar la reparación, y en algunos casos, era incluso más sencillo el comprar un celular Nuevo que intentar reparar el que ya poseía. Maldiciendo en voz baja su mala suerte, colocó su dedo sobre la pantalla, buscando enseguida la notificación culpable de haber interrumpido su sueño, su migraña incrementándose no sólo gracias a la bebida, sino a su súbito escape del abrazo de Morfeo, sus ojos jamás abandonando la pantalla y el e-mail que la firma le había enviado, su pago estaba listo, y lo que era mejor, había un enorme bono en el mismo.

Con el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho, continuó leyendo: ¿Finalmente estaban reconociendo su trabajo? ¿Finalmente estaban pagándole más allá del mínimo? Pero cualquier signo de alegría y celebración que se asentaba en ella desapareció al finalmente llegar al meollo del asunto, su espíritu desplomándose con abrupta violencia.

Estaba despedida. 

Por segundos, quizás minutos estuvo allí, impávida observando la pantalla de su celular, incapaz de procesar lo que había vislumbrado. ¿Despedida? ¿¡Por qué?! Sus dedos apretaron dolorosamente el plástico, haciendo crujir al aparato por un par de segundos hasta que finalmente calcó en la razón. 

Emily Parker. 

Sabía que la panda tenía fuertes contactos en la industria, que por la rapidez con la que el buffet se había desplegado, la osa contaba con más poder del que imaginó. Poder que al parecer, empleó para castigarla por su pequeño acto de osadía, incluso cuando el haberla reportado fue por su propio beneficio. 

Al parecer, Emily creía en que dispararle al mensajero estaba justificado, y en este caso, es obvio que de un solo cañonazo logró deshacerse de ella. 

—Esa… pero si yo…

No era justo, lo sabía. Sabía que a pesar de que tenía su contrato a favor, de que el buffet había obrado mal, y que de llevarlos a corte ganaría con facilidad, la triste y cruda realidad de su situación es que no contaba con los fondos para sustentar un abogado, mucho menos por el enorme y largo tiempo en que con el uso de contactos y favores, estirarían el procedimiento con tal de lograr que se retirase. 

Ellos lo sabían, ella lo sabía. 

Al final no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ellos, no sin los recursos necesarios.

Así eran las cosas en la gran ciudad.

Cerró la aplicación, inmediatamente cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, ponderando qué es lo que iba a hacer, esto la ubicaba en una precaria situación, desajustaba toda su rutina y su vida en una forma irreparable. Cierto, la suma que le habían ofrecido a cambio de su tácito silencio no era para nada despreciable, pero la cruda realidad es que vivir en la ciudad no era económico, la renta de su departamento, al igual que sus gastos en abarrotes y otros menesteres se llevaban un buen tajo de sus ganancias mensuales. Si continuaba aquí, a lo máximo sus ahorros se esfumarían en mínimo seis meses, por lo que permanecer acá, en lo que es su hogar desde hace año y medio ya no era viable.

No si quería continuar viviendo en la ciudad mientras intentaba conseguir empleo nuevamente. 

—Haciendo el mundo un lugar mejor un paso a la vez, ¿eh?


End file.
